Soul To Sell
by A Dark Moonlight
Summary: Just a little introduction to the Troll Huntress Sarantha, written with a broken heart. Read and Review please!


Disclaimer: I own neither World of Warcraft, or Hollywood Undead (whose lyrics I used here). This is a song fic because I didn't feel Sarantha was able to stand alone, or that my writing was good enough here to stand without something else. If you hate it, lemme know why please! Read and Review!

"_It's my soul to sell." Those were the last words she remembered before the world around her was swallowed into darkness. _

**Welcome to a city that'll bring you to your knees. It'll make you beg for more, until you can't even breathe. Your blindfold is on tight but you like what you see. So follow me into the night cuz I got just what you need.**

Sarantha had had enough. The world around her had crumbled right before her eyes. Everything before had been so simple, but nothing stayed simple forever, and of all people she should have known that. The appearance of Deathwing brought with it a new future, a new world, a chance at a new life; one she was more than willing to seize. All of it came at a high price though, one that only Goblins were brave enough, and perhaps the only race capable, of naming. Officially they had become part of the Horde, but that did not stop Sarantha. She sought them out at BootyBay. Stranglethorn had been completely ravaged by Deathwing, and the return of the Trolls wishing to reclaim Zul'Grub.

**We're rollin' down the boulevard, full of pimps and sharks. It's a motherfuckin' riot we've been dyin' to start. You better grab a hold cuz now you know you're falling apart. You thought these streets were gold but now they're dirty and dark.**

"What can I do for ya missy?" The Goblin behind the counter at the bar asked before he spit into the bottom of a mug he was cleaning, using his spit rather than water. Sarantha idly wondered if somehow that was more effective.

"I seek the Blizzard Cartel." Sarantha said, leaning across the counter of the bar, and over a stool. She was very aware of the mixed crowd at the Bay. Horde and Alliance alike mingled here, and for the right price you could buy anything, or anyone. Sarantha's tall Night Elf body was form fitted by chain-mail armor that still shimmered from the fires by which it had been forged. It was the same old mail armor, but it had been reforged in the fires of the Molten Front; making it able to tolerate the extreme heat when facing such disastrous enemies.

**Been to Hell. I can show you the devil. Down you fell. Can't hold yourself together. Soul to sell. Down here you live forever! Welcome to a world where your dreams become nightmares.**

"Well," The Goblin looked up. He had squinty little yellow eyes that seemed glued to Sarantha's overly large bust. "I suppose I could tell ya where to find 'em." He burped then cleared his throat. Apparently people drank behind the bar as well as in front of it. "But it'd cost ya, quite a bit 'o gold." He grinned then, his small white little teeth curled in a mouth that reminded Sarantha of the wolf at her side.

"I've got enough to spare." Sarantha dropped an overly large sack upon the counter of the bar. It hit with a heavy 'thud', obviously filled with all the coin the Goblin could ever need, or want for that matter. Quickly he snatched it up and then leaned in, Sarantha did as well, her long ears intent on catching just exactly where this cartel was.

**In the belly of the beast I'm a wolf amongst the sheep. At the bottom of the hill but at the top of the street. Above the boulevard schoolyard victim of deceit. And you're running hard, but this wolf is always at your feet. And you've seen it all before but the wolf's outside your door. And you're old enough to run but you ain't hiding anymore.**

"I can't be exactly sure, but last I heard they were headed for Silvermoon, something about those elves' magic assists them in what they do," He gave her a wink. Everyone KNEW what the Blizzard Cartel did, but no one spoke of it openly. "If you hurry you can catch them in Eversong before they reach Silvermoon." Sarantha stared at the Goblin for a few minutes, her face completely blank. Eversong. Shaking her head, clearing her thoughts, she nodded and turned to leave but the Goblin grabbed her forearm making her turn her attention back to him. "Be careful missy, them Blizzard Cartel, they ain't very…well obliging is all." The Goblin seemed truly concerned but Sarantha brushed him off and headed for Eversong.

**Another victim of the star spangled banner of the streets. Now you're in the world of wolves and we welcome all you sheep. **

She stepped upon the beach, her heavy mail covered feet sinking into the sand. The coast was sickeningly beautiful. The sky was pained an array of oranges and pinks and reds that met in the far off distance with the sapphire blue sea. The scent of salt was in the air, heavy and thick and Sarantha closed her eyes as the breeze kicked up a spray of ocean water. It dribbled on her face and she sighed, turning away from the beach.

**You need to wake up and face it, so you can taste my reality. Now you're stuck in the place you hate and you came so happily. Then it made you lose your faith, and that's what fucked with your sanity. Say goodbye to your soul and hello to your vanity. Hollywood is your friend and the Undead are your family.**

Sarantha had caught the cartel just before they reached the gates of Silvermoon. They had said it would take an hour to prepare, and then the time after that was up to her. They had warned her, the little Goblin's dressed in blue robes, that after this there was no turning back. She said she did not care. For her, there was no going back. She gave a last look to the beach behind her as she reached the top of the hill. It was beautiful, and soon she would be welcome in a place like this. Soon…she wouldn't be chased from it by a swinging sword and a scream of 'vengeance'!

**We'll take you to the edge, turn your regret into agony, and I'll never let you go cuz I know you'll come back to me. I'm the reason you came here, I'm the American Tragedy.**

Sarantha met with a Goblin female who removed all of her armor, setting it aside and assuring she would redress the huntress once the transformation was complete. Sarantha did not trust the Goblin only on her word so she handed over another pouch of gold. Starkly naked and shivering in the breeze kicked up from the coast Sarantha stepped forward. Her white luminescent eyes stared at the group of Goblin's before her, channeling some spell she had never seen before.

"Are you sure?" A mage who was not channeling asked, he had come from behind her and slowly began to circle her, inspecting her.

"It's my soul to sell." Those were the last words she remembered before the world around her was swallowed into darkness.

When she opened her eyes, hours, days, perhaps even weeks later Sarantha was met with the face of a female Blood Elf. The woman wrinkled her nose. "A Troll, all the way out here?" Sarrantha groaned and pushed herself up. Everything hurt. "Well don't get up if you're hurt, you idiot!" The smallish elf tried to shove Sarantha back down but it was to no avail. Sarantha made it into a sitting position and managed to look down at her hand without the world spinning.

Instead of having five digits she had only three thick fingers that still held a delicate appearance to them. She groaned again and brought her hand up to her face. She felt there a pair of tusks protruding from her lips. A Troll, interesting. She had not specifically told the Blizzard Cartel what she had wanted to be, just that she wanted to be _someone else_. Perhaps the transformation from a Night Elf to a Troll was…easier? Sarantha shook her head and slowly pushed herself up off the ground. The Blood elf before her smiled and held out her hand.

"Hello there, I'm Lee." She was kind and sweet and Sarantha couldn't help but smile back. She reminded the huntress of…of nobody. Sarantha couldn't be someone else if she constantly thought of who she was trying to forget.

"Sarantha." The huntress took the Blood Elf's hand and gave it a firm shake. "Mind showing me around?" Sarantha looked back at the ever green lands of Eversong. A voice whispered to her through the trees.

**Been to Hell. I can show you the devil. Down you fell. Can't hold yourself together. Soul to sell. Down here you live forever! Welcome to a world where your dreams become nightmares. Welcome….Welcome….Welcome…welcome to the world where dreams become nightmares. **


End file.
